Quand pleurent les ombres
by Nemo77
Summary: Severus est témoin d'une scène inattendue qui le choque à Square Grimmaurd. Il veut en savoir plus, mais se heurte au silence obstiné de Remus. Petit à petit, il va en apprendre plus sur les actes barbares de Sirius. Slash RLSS. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Quand pleurent les ombres.**

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling les possède tous. Je les utilise simplement à mon avantage.

C'est une réponse au « The Master and the Wolf FQF » challenge n° 136: "Lupin s'est engagé ans une relation abusive parce qu'il ne croit pas que quelqu'un puisse le désirer. Snape le découvre.

**Rating: **M TRES hard. Et je suis sérieuse.

**Avertissements: **viol semi-explicite, violence…Et bien, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Oh, et Sirius se conduit vraiment comme un salaud.

**Bêta: **Briezee (à qui je suis éternellement reconnaissante).

**NdA: **…sourires…Vous ne vous demandez pas d'où ça vient ? OK, de mon esprit tordu, bien sûr ! L'hypothèse selon laquelle Remus n'a aucun besoin/plaisir sexuel vient d'une autre de mes propres fics « After the moon ».

Et ne soyez pas effrayés à cause des paroles qui se trouvent çà et là…Ce n'est pas une song-fic, pour la bonne et simple raison que j'ai écrit la chanson moi-même , et que je l'ai faite après la fic ! Je sais que la chanson prend de la place, mais elle semble bien aller, alors…(sourires). Et puis c'est ma fic, arrangez-vous-en !

Encore une fois, cette fic n'a pas vraiment de chapitres, mais je l'ai coupée en plusieurs parties apparentes (d'après moi), donc elle ne sera pas trop longue pour une one-shot.

**NdT: **j'ai laissé la chanson en VO pour ne pas en trahir le sens. Il en est de même pour les noms. Voici donc la traduction de « When the shadows cry », d'Eleonora1.

* * *

Quand pleurent les ombres.

* * *

_In the still of the night,_

_When there's no hint of light,_

_You tell me that the shadows cry._

_

* * *

_

Severus Snape s'allongea sur un canapé du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ça avait été une longue journée, et il était simplement trop fatigué pour retourner à Hogwarts. Heureusement, c'était vendredi ; personne ne lui demanderait d'être présent trop tôt à l'école le matin suivant. Et bien qu'il ait méprisé la maison de Black, ce qui était le cas aussi parce qu'il en haïssait le propriétaire actuel, il trouva que de se reposer ici pour la nuit était simplement la meilleure option.

Au début, il garda les yeux fermés quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Il conserva une respiration légère et régulière. Il n'était pas conscient du faire semblant de dormir ; c'était plus une habitude dont il n'avait jamais pu se défaire. Une habitude qu'il avait dû adopter parce qu'il avait trop espionné, parce qu'il y avait eu trop de peur et de dissimulation dans sa vie. Il pouvait regarder quelqu'un et faire comme si il était en train de dormir alors qu'il était parfaitement éveillé, et il pouvait entendre des bruits alors qu'il avait l'air endormi. Á présent, il faisait semblant de dormir.

Il entendit quelqu'un farfouiller parmi des papiers. Fort probablement les parchemins laissés sur la table après une autre réunion de l'Ordre. Elle avait eu lieu dans la cuisine comme d'habitude, mais après ils avaient passé pas mal de temps dans cette pièce pour passer en revue le moindre détail et les soupçons qui couraient.

Après un moment, il entrouvrit suffisamment les yeux pour voir à travers ses cils qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il remarqua immédiatement que même si il avait voulu volontairement faire semblant de dormir, la personne qui était entrée était la seule qu'il ne pouvait tromper en faisant semblant. Lupin était en train d'examiner les papiers et de les organiser par piles nettes.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il ne put que retenir un ricanement quand il reconnut son vieil ennemi, Sirius Black, entrant dans la pièce. Il suivit Black paresseusement du regard alors que celui-ci se dirigeait aussi vers la table.

Black jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, puis se glissa derrière Lupin. Il enroula prudemment ses mains autour de la taille de l'autre homme, souriant légèrement.

- Mooo-nyyy, chuchota-t-il de sa voix légèrement enrouée.

Lupin haleta et lâcha les papiers qu'il avait eus en mains.

- Sirius ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur.

- Oh, je suis désolé, Moony, » répondit Black en n'ayant pas l'air désolé le moins du monde. » Que fais-tu ?

- Je jetais juste un œil sur ces papiers, dit Lupin d'un ton absent. Albus m'a demandé de vérifier quelque chose.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire sur-le-champ, n'est-ce pas ? gémit Black en croassant.

Ses mains descendirent le long des cuisses du loup-garou, puis remontèrent pour se poser sur son derrière. Severus le vit alors presser les fesses de Lupin.

- Tu sais ce que je veux.

Il entendit les paroles remplies de luxure de Black.

- Sirius, fit Lupin en le mettant en garde, arrête. Severus est sur le canapé.

Black le regarda à nouveau, puis il grogna.

- Le crétin graisseux a l'air de dormir, observa-t-il. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le faire ici, de toute façon. Il y a un tas d'endroits bien meilleurs pour coucher ensemble qu'une quelconque ancienne salle de réunion.

- Sirius, dit le loup-garou, exerçant manifestement un grand effort pour contrôler sa voix, je préfèrerais que nous ne le fassions pas du tout cette nuit.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Black, qui avait l'air blessé et en colère.

- Essaye de comprendre, Sirius, « soupira Lupin, semblant nerveux et frustré en même temps, quelque chose qui perturbait grandement Severus. « Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je t'aime, bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Mais c'est juste que…que je ne peux pas. Pas ce soir.

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas, « accusa Black en levant un peu la voix. Il prit Lupin par les épaules, le retourna et cracha : » Tu me trompes !

- Non, je ne te trompe pas, fit Lupin faiblement. Je n'aurais même jamais rêvé de te tromper. Je t'aime, et toi seul. Sirius, c'est juste que…

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, insista Black avec une lueur jalouse dans les yeux. C'est pour ça que tu ne me désires plus. Tu es satisfait ailleurs !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Siri, je t'aime vraiment. Je ne…, essaya de dire Lupin, mais Black le coupa par un baiser furieux.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres semblait si profondément pris dans le feu de l'action qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'absence évidente de réponse ou le corps pratiquement figé de Lupin. Pas figé par la surprise, mais par le choc et la terreur.

Finalement, Black le relâcha et fit d'une voix cassée :

- Si tu m'aimais vraiment, » il l'embrassa à nouveau, » alors tu coucherais avec moi.

Lupin garda le silence un moment, puis il répondit d'un ton résigné « Bien », et suivit Black hors de la pièce.

Severus resta allongé pendant un instant, choqué. Est-ce que ce dont il venait d'être témoin était vrai ?

* * *

_Your eyes dwell with sudden tears_

_As you whisper what you hear,_

_You see, you hear all your fears_

_And I hold you near._

_

* * *

_

Le matin suivant, Severus errait le long des couloirs de Square Grimmaurd. Il avait dans les mains un gobelet fumant auquel il avait jeté un maléfice anti-débordement. Il était venu apporter sa potion Tue-Loup à Lupin.

Le Slytherin hésita pendant un moment devant la chambre de Lupin et Black. La scène de la nuit précédente le perturbait toujours. Il avait à peine dormi la nuit d'avant, se posant bien trop de questions et éprouvant trop de soupçons pour parvenir réellement à se calmer et à dormir.

Puis il rassembla tout son courage et toute sa fierté de Slytherin, leva le menton et ouvrit la porte.

Il fut soulagé de découvrir de seul Lupin se trouvait dans la pièce. Il n'aurait pas pu faire face à Black après ce qu'il avait vu.

Severus posa le gobelet sur la table de chevet, comme il le faisait toujours. Lupin murmura ses remerciements d'une voix basse et vida le gobelet, grimaçant tandis que les dernières gouttes écoeurantes coulaient dans sa gorge. Puis il rendit le gobelet à Severus, s'attendant à ce que le Potion Master s'en aille comme il le faisait toujours.

Mais Remus fronça les sourcils quand, après un moment, il réalisa qu'il était encore là.

- Tu veux quelque chose d'autre, Severus ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi poli et doux que d'habitude.

Severus décida d'aller droit au but.

- Lupin, dit-il d'une voix cassante, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette scène avec Black la nuit dernière ?

- Ce n'était rien, vraiment, fit Remus à voix basse.

Il n'essaya même pas de nier qu'une quelconque scène avait eu lieu dans la maison la nuit d'avant, malgré tout.

- Vraiment ? demanda Severus, plissant des yeux. Ça ressemblait pourtant foutrement bien à quelque chose pour moi. Ça ressemblait à un viol commis entre époux !

Lupin tressaillit comme si il avait été frappé. Pourtant, il resta sans rien dire. Il baissa simplement les yeux au sol et tritura nerveusement le simple anneau doré qu'il avait au doigt. Son alliance.

- N'essaie pas de me dire que ça n'en était pas un, dit durement Severus. Il ne reste que deux jours avant la pleine lune. Tu ne peux avoir de besoin ou de plaisir sexuel d'aucune sorte les quelques jours qui précèdent ou suivent la transformation. Peut-être que tu n'as rien fait pour l'arrêter, mais ça n'était rien d'autre qu'un viol pur et simple, par Merlin !

- Oui, déclara Lupin toujours du même ton calme. Mais Sirius ne le sait pas.

- Ne le sait pas ? répondit Severus en écho, choqué. Il est marié avec toi depuis Salazar seul sait combien d'années et il ne le sait pas ? Tu plaisantes !

- J'aurais préféré, dit Lupin en levant des yeux à présent pleins de larmes vers Severus. Mais il ne veut pas m'écouter. Je crois que même si je lui présentais dix livres constatant la même chose, il dirait seulement que je mens et que je le trompe dans son dos !

- Alors pourquoi es-tu avec lui ? demanda le Slytherin pour savoir. Si il n'a pas confiance en toi, pourquoi tu t'accroches à lui ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, Severus, répondit calmement le loup-garou. Il m'aime. Il m'aime assez pour m'avoir épousé. Personne d'autre n'aurait fait ça pour moi –et personne d'autre ne le voudrait. Ça me fait peut-être mal, mais je ferais bien plus pour l'amour qu'il me donne.

Severus fixa les yeux dorés remplis de larmes. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il se trouva à cours de mots. Il ne pouvait tout simplement rien dire, rien qui n'aurait pas sonné de façon cruelle ou pour le moins complètement insensible.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre rapidement.

* * *

_You asked: »Don't you really hear_

_When the shadows cry?_

_Don't you see a silver tear,_

_Do you even try?"_

_

* * *

_

Severus était de mauvaise humeur. La réunion de l'Ordre semblait se prolonger encore et encore sans qu'aucun signe marquant sa fin n'arrive, il aurait à corriger les devoirs de sa classe Gryffindor/Slytherin de sixième année, et Black avait fait quelque chose à Lupin, une fois encore.

C'était si évident qu'il se demanda sincèrement comment personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué. De temps à autre Lupin tressaillait comme si il avait mal, pus il jetait un coup d'œil prudent en direction de Black. Encore une fois, personne en dehors de l'Animagus et de Severus ne sembla même prêter la moindre attention à ça.

Á chaque fois que Lupin tressaillait, Black lui lançait un grand sourire béat. Et chaque fois Lupin lui rendait son sourire, mais c'était toujours contraint et douloureux, jamais spontané. Les autres ne remarquèrent pas ça non plus, ou si ils le firent ils l'ignorèrent.

Severus, malgré tout, le remarqua très bien. Et ça l'ennuya profondément.

Après la réunion, il traîna volontairement, disant qu'il avait des artefacts de Dark Arts à examiner dans une des pièces. Il fut facilement cru ; après tout, il _avait _dit à Albus qu'il jetterait un œil à certains des objets de cette maison un de ces jours.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il entende quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux du couteau ensorcelé en argent qu'il était en train d'examiner. Il ne fut pas du tout surpris quand il vit Lupin entrer dans la pièce et s'asseoir sur une des chaises.

Pourtant, il vit aussi Lupin tressaillir de douleur quand il s'assit.

- Bien, demanda brusquement Severus, que t'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ?

Lupin se mordit la lèvre et garda le silence pendant un instant. Juste au moment où le Slytherin pensait qu'il ne dirait rien et s'apprêtait à lui tirer les vers du nez, le loup-garou se mit à parler, le choquant.

- Pas de lubrification cette fois, » fit Lupin à travers ses dents serrées, les yeux rivés au sol, » pas de préparation. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter. Je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas ça, que ça faisait trop mal, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Il a dit que j'apprendrais à aimer ça mais Severus, je ne crois pas que je puisse jamais aimer. »Les larmes remplirent les yeux dorés. » Ça faisait si mal, et il riait quand je criais…

- Oh Salazar, marmonna Severus pour lui-même, horrifié par ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Mais après, il m'a embrassé, embrassé encore et caressé. Il s'est excusé pour m'avoir fait mal, il a dit qu'il croyait que j'aimerais, et il a dit qu'il m'aimait. « Lupin n'essayait même plus de retenir ses larmes. » Je veux le croire, dieu ce que je veux le croire.

- Il ment, dit simplement Severus. Si il t'aimait vraiment, il s'arrêterait quand tu dis non.

- Il doit m'aimer, répondit doucement le loup-garou. Pour quelle autre raison serait-il avec moi ?

- Parce qu'il a un grand besoin de sexe, gronda le Slytherin. Et tu es toujours disponible pour lui. Tu ne lui refuserais rien de ce qu'il demande –ou rien de ce qu'il ne se donne pas la peine de demander.

Lupin tressaillit à nouveau, puis il dit :

- Mais il pourrait coucher avec n'importe qui. Je le sais. _Tu _le sais. Quoi que tu puisses lui reprocher, tu dois admettre qu'il est beau. Pourquoi coucherait-il avec un monstre de la nature tel que moi si il ne m'aimait pas ?

- Un monstre de la nature ? répéta Severus. Merlin, Lupin, qu'as-tu fait de ton amour-propre ? Où est passé l'homme qui a passé une année entière à essayer de me dire qu'il était juste aussi humain que n'importe qui d'autre ?

- Peut-être que cet homme a réalisé que tu avais entièrement raison », fit Lupin d'un ton soudain très fatigué. Pas fatigué de sommeil, non, mais…Fatigué de la vie. Fatigué de tout. » Peut-être que cet homme a réalisé que ça ne servait à rien de combattre la vérité, quelle que cruelle et insensible qu'elle puisse être ». Là-dessus, Lupin se leva. » Au revoir, Severus », dit-il en vitesse, et il partit avant que le Slytherin ait pu répondre quelque chose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quand pleurent les ombres.**

**Disclaimer: **je ne les possède pas. Je les torture simplement pendant un temps…

**NdA: **ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de mes updates, toutes mes histoires FQF sont déjà terminées et ont seulement besoin d'être postées ! D'un autre côté, j'avais promis à mes parents de passer moins de temps sur Internet, alors les updates pourraient être moins fréquentes à l'avenir, mais…oh, bien.

**Warnings: **ce chapitre comprend des relations non consenties semi-explicites, ce qui veut dire un VIOL. Si ça vous dérange, s'il vous plaît, allez-vous-en MAINTENANT.

**Reviews:**

**- Louloute: **Severus va l'être, rassure-toi, mais contre l'Ordre qui n'a rien remarqué alors que Remus endurait le martyre juste sous leurs nez.

- **chaye: **j'ai tout traduit, et c'est violent. Mais tu verras…

**- Lolly: **merci. Pour cette fic, je suis juste traductrice. Et oui, je vais continuer. Pour tout te dire, elle est déjà entièrement traduite. Je n'ai plus qu'à la poster.

* * *

_ Your past is full of darkness,_

_ Crying bitter tears,_

_ Forced to a willingness_

_ To face what you most fear._

_

* * *

_

Pendant des semaines et des mois, Severus et Lupin parlèrent de plus en plus souvent. Quand il apportait la potion Tue-Loup au loup-garou, quand ce n'était pas à un autre moment. Black ne se trouvait jamais aux alentours dans ces moments-là –Severus suspectait l'homme de vouloir éviter tous les aspects qui pouvaient lui rappeler le côté « bestial » de son mari.

Durant toutes ces longues conversations, Severus en apprit beaucoup sur Lupin. Pas seulement à propos des actes barbares de Black –qu'il ne trouvait pas surprenants le moins du monde-, mais aussi sur le loup-garou lui-même. Ses espoirs, ses souhaits, ses rêves –et comment Black avait réussi avec succès à les briser, permettant à Lupin de penser qu'il ne valait pas même quelque chose d'aussi simple que l'espoir du meilleur. Le Slytherin devina que c'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Lupin s'accrochait à cette relation abusive et à son mariage, sans rien tenter pour se relever. Black était parvenu si complètement à détruire l'honneur de Lupin, son amour-propre et le sens de sa propre humanité que l'homme croyait vraiment qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un animal. Cela fit enrager Severus, lui faisant haïr Black même plus qu'avant.

Á compter de ce moment, il se laissa aller à appeler le loup-garou « Remus » au lieu de l'appeler « Lupin ». Quand il utilisa le prénom qui lui avait été donné pour la première fois, Remus eut l'air alarmé, puis il se détendit. Malgré tout, il supplia Severus de continuer à l'appeler Lupin en public, comme il fit aussi jurer Severus de garder le secret sur le fait qu'ils étaient plus que « civils » l'un envers l'autre. Severus comprit, et fit ce qu'il demandait. Moins de raisons Black aurait de soupçonner Remus de le tromper, mieux ça serait pour le loup-garou.

Severus parvint même à trouver une potion qui rendait les viols que Black commettait autour de la pleine lune supportables pour Remus. Pas sans douleur, et certainement pas moins atroces, mais au moins ils ne conduisaient plus le petit brun à la dépression et à l'auto-flagellation.

Ou du moins, pas autant.

Mais, au fil du temps, Severus se prit à penser à Remus de plus en plus souvent. Et souvent il se sentait franchement inquiet au sujet de cet homme menu. Avant, il avait été légèrement soucieux, plus en raison de l'importance de Remus pour leur cause en tant que lien avec les créatures des Ténèbres qu'en raison de l'homme lui-même. Lentement, ils en étaient arrivés à une sorte de camaraderie, et Severus avait remarqué qu'il s'intéressait à l'_homme_, plus à sa fonction dans l'Ordre.

Á présent, il commençait à penser à l'home en tant qu'ami.

Une partie de son esprit, cachée et oubliée depuis longtemps, lui disait que les amis s'entraidaient –plus que pour une potion ici ou là, ou quelques mots de réconfort, ou exprimer sa haine face à l'atrocité partagée.

Et cela ennuya Severus plus que tout autre chose, parce qu'il ne trouvait aucune raison à opposer à cette partie de lui-même.

* * *

Severus examinait de près le pendentif en argent devant lui. Il y avait une grosse pierre bleue au milieu du pendentif, répandant une douce lumière bleue dans la pièce sombre.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette accompagné d'une incantation murmurée, il activa le pendentif. Il avait été ensorcelé de façon à canaliser tous les sons provenant d'un endroit défini auparavant. Il l'avait activé avant dans la matinée quand il avait apporté la potion Tue-Loup à Remus. Par conséquent, il lui apporterait à présent tous les bruits en provenance de la chambre de Remus et de Black.

Severus n'était pas un voyeur, non, pas par Salazar. Il laissait cette activité aux monstres pervertis comme Lucius Malfoy. Mais il devait savoir ce que Black faisait, ce qu'il disait qui avait brisé complètement l'homme fort et si confiant en lui-même qu'il avait connu il n'y avait pas deux ans. Et il savait que Remus ne lui dirait jamais ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Maintenant, il devait écouter.

- Non, Sirius », fit la voix lassée de Remus. « Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir.

- Tu n'es jamais d'humeur », grommela la voix de Black. « Quel est le problème, Moony ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Severus tressaillit quand il entendit la malice et la luxure pure qui étaient soigneusement dissimulées sous des paroles tendres.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime », fit Remus doucement, et ces mots firent frissonner Severus encore plus. » C'est juste que la pleine lune arrive, et que je ne peux pas…

- Tu ne peux pas ressentir du désir à son approche ? » La voix rude de Black coupa le loup-garou. « Tu sais quoi, Moony ? Je n'en crois pas un mot. Je pense que tu es en train de simuler !

- Je ne simule pas ! » fit Remus sur un ton défensif, puis douloureusement, « Sirius…lâche mon poignet. S'il te plaît. Tu vas…

Severus entendit le craquement écoeurant quand Black tordit le poignet délicat. Remus jappa sous le coup de la douleur, et Black laissa échapper un petit gémissement satisfait.

Le Potion Master eut une sensation écoeurante. Il voulait désespérément arrêter d'écouter, pour donner un répit comme Remus le lui avait demandé. Pourtant, il se força à écouter. Il devait savoir exactement ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là ; faute de quoi, il ne serait pas capable d'aider Remus.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il voulait aider le loup-garou. Peut-être que ce qui le blessait le plus était de voir l'homme fier et intelligent redevenir la coquille vide qu'il avait été quand ils étaient jeunes. Déjà à ce moment-là, Severus suspectait Black d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça quand ils avaient effectué ensemble des missions pour l'Ordre durant la Première Guerre, mais avec le recul, il n'avait pas su de quoi il s'agissait.

Maintenant il savait, et par Salazar il aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas.

- Je suis désolé, Siri », il entendit la voix de Remus, mi-suppliante, mi-sanglotante. » Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je t'aime, Siri. J'ai besoin de toi.

- C'est vrai », gronda la voix de Black avec malveillance. « Tu as besoin de moi, Moony. Tu as besoin de moi parce que personne d'autre ne te voudrait. Tu es un monstre de la nature, tu l'as toujours été ». Il y eut le bruit d'un baiser puis, doucement ronronné: » Tu as tellement de chance que je t'aime.

- Je le sais », dit doucement Remus. « Je suis vraiment chanceux de t'avoir. Personne d'autre ne pourrait m'aimer comme tu le fais.

- Tu as raison «, fit Black d'un ton bas et rempli de luxure. « Personne d'autre ne pourrait, et personne d'autre ne voudrait. Tu as beaucoup de chance que je ne me soucie pas de ce que tu es, Moony. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Ça ne compte pas pour moi que tu ne sois pas humain.

- Je sais », répondit la voix calme, « je sais, Siri. Je n'aurais jamais dû te refuser quoi que ce soit. Je suis reconnaissant que tu puisses toujours me désirer. Tu as tous les droits sur moi –tu es mon mari, après tout.

- Alors tu ne refuses pas ? » La voix était maintenant si pleine de luxure et d'un grand besoin de sexe, et si vide de tout autre sentiment, qu'elle en fit souffrir Severus. « Tu vas me donner ce que je veux ? Tu vas me laisser te prendre ?

- Comment pourrais-je te refuser, Siri ?

Severus entendit le sourire dans la voix de Remus. Il entendit aussi qu'il était simulé.

- Probablement parce que tu es un animal «, parvint la voix étouffée en réponse. » Un animal ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'aimer. Le bruit d'un long baiser passionné parvint aux oreilles de Severus. Puis Black continua. » C'est bon pour toi que je le sache pour nous deux.

Pendant un moment, Severus entendit seulement le bruit de quelqu'un bougeant entre les draps, puis il y eut un faible gémissement douloureux venant de Remus accompagné par le gémissement triomphant de Black. Évidemment le salaud ne s'était pas donné la peine avec des préliminaires cette fois-ci non plus. Severus pouvait seulement espérer, pour le bien de Remus, qu'il avait utilisé un lubrifiant.

Tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas être malade aux bruits de la douleur de Remus et du plaisir tordu de Black, il se demanda pendant un moment comment Black pouvait être inconscient du manque total de réponse de son partenaire. Puis il se rappela qu'il y avait évidemment une érection, une simple réaction biologique au fait d'être pénétré. Elle n'apportait malgré tout aucun plaisir à Remus ; l'unique résultat était seulement de la douleur pour le loup-garou réticent.

- Tu es si étroit », fit Black à un moment, sa voix remplie de luxure pure.

Severus voulut hurler sa colère. Bien sûr qu'il était étroit ; sa nature de loup-garou essayait en vain d'empêcher la pénétration violente. Ce que Severus souhaitait, c'était que ça n'avait pas fonctionné, parce que ça augmentait la douleur que Remus devait subir pour pouvoir se raccrocher à de fausses promesses d'amour. De temps à autre, Black prétendait qu'il était le seul qui pourrait aimer Remus, qu'il était le seul qui se préoccupait de lui, que personne d'autre désirerait seulement poser la main sur lui. Chaque fois que Remus gémissait, il disait combien le loup-garou ressemblait à l'animal qu'il était.

Á la fin, Severus entendit Black gémir alors qu'il jouissait, tout en entendant aussi Remus grogner de douleur et de mécontentement. Black, pourtant, mit ça sur le compte de l'absence de plaisir, ou il s'en moquait, tout simplement.

- Ne pleure pas, Moony, mon amour », ronronna la voix de Black d'un ton faussement doux qui dégoûtait Severus encore plus que les bruits du viol. » Je sais que ça peut faire un peu mal. Tu es si étroit, Merlin. Comment peux-tu être si étroit quand nous couchons ensemble chaque nuit. Ce doit être la part du loup qui est en toi.

« Si seulement Black savait combien il avait raison », pensa Severus amèrement. » Bien qu'il ne s'en préoccupe probablement pas.

- Ça n'a pas fait mal ». Il entendit la voix de Remus en train de mentir. » C'est juste que…je…Merlin, promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas, Siri.

Severus sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Moony », promit Black avec la même fausse douceur. » Je ne te quitterai jamais. Quoi que tu puisses être, je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment.

Severus rompit le charme avant qu'il ait pu entendre la réponse de Remus. Il avait peut-être besoin de savoir ce qui se passait, mais il n'était pas masochiste.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Remus vint vers Severus avec un poignet fracturé.

Le Slytherin ne dit rien tandis qu'il lui administrait les potions de guérison appropriées.

* * *

_ The shadows of our pasts, never to be told,_

_ Shadows of our future on to which we hold,_

_ Shadows of the darkness that is our present,_

_ And as I lie I know their crying's nowhere near an end._

_

* * *

_

- Pourquoi continue-t-il à t'appeler Moony? demanda un jour Severus avec curiosité.

Ils ne se trouvaient pas à Square Grimmaurd, cette fois ; ils étaient dans Knockturn Alley à la recherche de quelques objets pour l'Ordre. C'était leur mission à effectuer ; avec les connaissances que Severus avait des Dark Arts et le flair naturel de Remus pour eux il n'y avait personne d'autre qui aurait rempli cette mission mieux qu'eux.

- C'est juste une autre de ses façons de me dominer », murmura Remus en jetant un œil aux étagères. » Il dit que ça me remet à ma place. Je ne suis pas autorisé à l'appeler Padfoot quand il n'est pas sous sa forme canine. Si je le fais, plus tard, il me bat quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux et hurle après moi qu'il n'est pas un animal comme je le suis et que je ne devrais pas l'appeler comme tel.

- Et tu le laisses faire ça? Demanda Severus avec dégoût.

Il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

- Il a raison, n'est-ce pas ? Nos surnoms ne valent que pour nos formes animales, et c'est juste que je suis un animal en permanence dans mon esprit. Oh, et ne t'occupe pas de ça », ajouta-t-il, pointant l'objet que Severus était en train d'examiner dans ses mains. » C'est un simple faux. Ils sont supposés révéler si oui ou non quelqu'un a un secret, mais celui-ci ne pourra te dire rien de plus que ce qu'Avery a eu pour déjeuner hier.

Le Potion Master fut horrifié du ton badin dont son compagnon discutait de ces choses-là. Il ne semblait plus avoir beaucoup d'amour-propre restant. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si c'était simplement le cas.

Et Black lui avait fait ça.

Dans sa tête, Severus se promit de ne jamais appeler Remus Moony à un autre moment que durant la nuit de la pleine lune. Si jamais ça arrivait.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Severus et Remus parlent encore plus. Et, à moins que l'auteure ne se soit gravement trompée, l'histoire se terminera, de

façon plus ou moins gaie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quand pleurent les ombres.**

**Disclaimer: **je ne possède aucun d'entre eux. Ils sont à JK Rowling.

**NdA: **cette histoire prend fin à ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimée autant que moi.

Il y a un dessin sur la « scène d'écoute » du second chapitre. Pour le voir, allez dans mon profil et cliquez sur le lien « homepage » ; il vous conduira à ma galerie deviantart. Là, cherchez l'image appelée « The shadows cry », ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma meilleure œuvre, et mon scanner l'a un peu dégradée, mais je pense qu'elle est bien pour la scène.

Oh, et **Blinkelf**, je dois vraiment compléter mes fics avant de les poster, moi aussi. Malheureusement, ce n'est le cas que pour mes réponses FQF, comme tu peux le voir à ma longue liste de fics en cours.

* * *

_Back then I just smiled at you,_

_Pulled you closer still,_

_Told that I was now with you_

_And that I'd always will._

_You knew that I didn't believe_

_But you didn't mind_

_You snuggled up to me and tried_

_To sleep through the dark night._

_

* * *

_

- Severus! s'exclama Remus, effrayé. Que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis venu pour parler avec toi, répondit le Slytherin avec désinvolture.

Il restait debout au milieu de la chambre de Remus et de Black, l'examinant d'un œil désapprobateur. Le salaud était vraiment désordonné. Il savait que Remus aimait l'ordre, mais qu'il était bien trop effrayé pour toucher à quoi que ce soit appartenant à Black. D'où le désordre.

Black était vraiment un salaud.

- Si Sirius t'attrape ici, ça va être l'enfer pour nous deux », fit Remus nerveusement en jetant un regard à la porte comme si il s'attendait à ce que Black entre d'un moment à l'autre. » Il m'a donné un coup de pied à l'estomac hier simplement parce que j'avais parlé à Kingsley pendant trop longtemps, d'après lui. Bien sûr il s'est excusé auprès de moi plus tard, et je ne crois pas vouloir faire face aux conséquences si il te trouve ici avec moi !

- J'ai une potion qui fera en sorte qu'il ne me trouve pas », dit Severus en montrant la petite fiole qu'il avait dans sa poche. « Non seulement elle me rend temporairement invisible jusqu'à ce que je prenne la contre-potion, mais elle cache aussi mon odeur. Il ne me remarquera pas même sous sa forme canine.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle fonctionne ? demanda le loup-garou, toujours nerveux.

- Bien sûr que j'en suis certain », renifla Severus. » Je suis un Potion Master, après tout. C'est ma propre recette, et je l'ai testée. Je _sais_ qu'elle fonctionne.

- Si tu en es certain, fit Remus d'une voix hésitante.

Il fit un geste indiquant que Severus devrait s'asseoir.

- Quelque chose s'est passé récemment ? » demanda Severus en dissimulant soigneusement l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix. « Autre que la jalousie de Black et son comportement de salaud sadique, bien sûr.

Remus gloussa d'un air fatigué.

- Pas vraiment », dit-il en secouant la tête. » J'ai essayé de prendre contact avec un groupe en Irlande mais il est apparu que leur ancien leader, un homme loyal et astucieux, a été défait et que le nouveau meneur va conduire tout le groupe à Voldemort. » Il secoua la tête à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus lentement. » Les loups-garous sont des créatures des Ténèbres », fit-il doucement.

Severus fut silencieux pendant un instant. Puis, d'un ton plus doux que celui qu'il se rappelait avoir utilisé pendant des années, il dit :

- Tu n'es pas des Ténèbres, Remus, quelles que soient les foutaises dont Black a bien pu t'abreuver. Tu es un des plus purs du camp du Bien que je connaisse, honnêtement. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que quelqu'un en pleine possession de ses moyens te dise que tu fais partie des Ténèbres.

- Peut-être que je ne le suis pas », dit Remus amèrement, »mais le loup en moi l'est. Il… », Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. » Sirius arrive », fit-il d'une voix pleine de terreur. » Vite, prends la potion, ou il nous tuera tous les deux !

Severus n'eut pas besoin d'un autre ordre. Il ingurgita la potion, sentant le liquide frais le parcourir tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

Un gros chien noir entra, renifla un moment le seuil, puis se retransforma en humain.

- J'ai senti l'odeur de Snape », gronda Black d'un ton accusateur dès qu'il eut retrouvé sa forme humaine. » Et qui ne date même pas d'une heure. Qu'est-il venu faire ici ?

- Il est juste venu pour discuter de ma potion Tue-Loup », fit Remus calmement. » J'ai réussi à perdre un peu de poids dernièrement, alors nous avons dû compter de nouvelles doses pour moi afin d'être sûrs qu'elle fonctionne correctement.

Malheureusement, c'était vrai. Il était vraiment devenu encore plus maigre dernièrement. Severus aurait à réaliser de nouvelles doses un de ces jours. Ça le blessa, car il savait que c'était la conduite abusive de Black et le stress que cet homme causait qui étaient responsables de la perte de poids maladive de Remus.

Black renifla sous le coup de l'incrédulité.

- Comment je sais que tu n'as pas couché avec lui ?

- Sirius ! » s'exclama Remus. Il parvint à peine à prendre un ton affecté. »Je ne te tromperai jamais. Surtout pas avec Severus ! Comment peux-tu vraiment croire que quelqu'un pourrait coucher avec lui ?

Dans son cœur, Severus souhaita, non, _pria_ que Remus était seulement en train de dire ça pour duper Black.

- Les animaux ont des désirs bizarres », déclara l'Animagus sans émotion. » Mais tu as raison. Pas un _humain_ ne pourrait coucher avec Snape. » Puis il grimaça. » Ce qui ne prouve pas que tu ne l'as pas fait.

Severus tressaillit à ses paroles, bien plus blessé par l'insulte lancée à Remus, l'homme que Black prétendait aimer, qu'à cause de celle qui était dirigée contre lui. Il vit dans un geste déroutant Remus faisant un pas en avant et enroulant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme le plus grand.

- Mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » ronronna-t-il, puis il déposa un petit baiser dans le cou de Black. » Ce qui prouve que j'ai un goût parfait pour les hommes. » Par-dessus l'épaule de Black, il lança un regard vers l'endroit où Severus se tenait, lui signifiant silencieusement de partir.

- Vraiment », ricana Black. » Et tu as aussi une grande chance. Pour quelle autre raison l'homme dont tu es tombé amoureux serait-il le seul qui peut te supporter dans son lit ? » Sur ces mots, il repoussa le petit brun jusqu'au lit et se jeta sur lui.

Ravalant un sentiment d'écoeurement, Severus quitta la chambre sans bruit.

* * *

_But no matter how I try,_

_It's you, me, and shadows those._

_You always tell "The shadows cry…"_

_They tease you, whom they chose._

_

* * *

_

Severus se trouvait à Square Grimmaurd à l'insu de tous. Il était là parce qu'il voulait travailler en paix sur quelques objets de Dark Arts qu'il avait découvert dans une des pièces de la maison, et il ne désirait certainement pas être dérangé.

Il avait placé des sortilèges anti-intrusion tout autour de la pièce qui leur permettait à eux seuls de rentrer –lui et une autre personne. C'est pourquoi il sut instantanément qui entrait quand il entendit la porte grincer.

- Remus », dit-il en se retournant. Il haleta quand il vit l'expression terne du loup-garou. Terne et évidemment douloureuse. « Quoi encore ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement inquiet. De quelle façon ce bâtard avait-il bien pu blesser Remus, maintenant ? « Il ne t'a pas préparé cette fois-ci non plus ?

- Non, il l'a fait », murmura Remus avant d'éclater en sanglots. » Il m'_a_ effectivement préparé, Severus…Plus que bien…Mais il … ». La voix du loup-garou se brisa alors qu'il murmurait quelque chose d'une voix si basse que Severus ne put l'entendre.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda-t-il doucement. » Tu peux me le dire, Remus. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je sais que c'est Black qui s'est encore comporté comme un salaud, pas toi.

Les yeux dorés à présent pleins de larmes se levèrent vers lui.

- Il m'a préparé », répéta Remus, « mais il avait un anneau en argent à son doigt.

Le Potion Master inspira profondément, puis il marmonna un juron. Il dut faire appel à chaque parcelle de self-control pour ne pas sortir et aller tuer Black sur le champ. Le bâtard l'avait en effet mérité une centaine de fois pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à Remus.

- Il n'a même pas semblé remarquer », dit Remus à voix basse. « Pendant tout le temps il a glissé à l'intérieur de moi, à chaque fois, et Merlin, ça _faisait mal_… Je ne pouvais même pas parler de façon suffisamment cohérente pour lui dire. J'avais trop mal pour pouvoir former des mots compréhensibles. Et quand…quand il en est arrivé à la véritable pénétration… ». Le petit brun se pencha soudain sur Severus, pleurant comme un bébé, ses mains cramponnées aux robes du Slytherin.

Severus ne dit rien. Il tint simplement Remus comme ça et le laissa se vider de ses larmes, sachant qu'il en avait besoin.

- Tu ne devrais pas retourner vers lui », fit-il doucement. »Plus jamais.

- Quelles options ai-je ? », demanda Remus en levant les yeux vers lui. « Il est mon mari. Et bien sûr, il a demandé à être la partie dominante du lien consolidé. Même si je 'en allais, il pourrait me demander de revenir, et par la loi je devrais obéir – à moins que nous divorcions, chose pour laquelle il ne sera jamais d'accord.

- Il t'a lié au moyen du lien consolidé ? », demanda Severus, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Le lien consolidé dans le mariage, aussi connu sous le nom de Lien de l'Esclave, n'avait pas été utilisé en général depuis deux cent ans. Dans les temps anciens, il avait été utilisé lorsque le partenaire soumis était réticent au mariage. Le lien les plaçait alors complètement sous le contrôle du dominant. Severus avait seulement entendu parler de deux cas de ce lien dans le siècle passé ou presque –et maintenant d'un troisième.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça semblait correspondre à l'image qu'il avait de Sirius Black.

Remus hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

- Il a dit qu'il voulait être certain que je ne m'en irais pas », chuchota-t-il. « Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser partir, jamais. Qu'il m'aimait trop… ». Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, puis il fit : » Ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai remarqué ce qu'il voulait…Combien peu il se souciait vraiment…

- Je suis content qu'au moins tu l'aies remarqué, maintenant, » murmura doucement Severus. »Mais il y a sûrement un moyen de rompre le lien –il doit exister. Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus. Je t'aiderai à sortir de là.

- Tu peux faire ça ? « demanda Remus d'une voix déformée par les larmes. « Une personne peut-elle en tirer une autre de l'Enfer ?

Severus étreignit le loup-garou encore plus étroitement contre lui. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un son aigu résonna à ses oreilles.

Il se retourna et vit Kreacher sur le seuil. L'elfe de maison fou était en train de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda brusquement Severus.

Il ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise que l'elfe de maison puisse le voir si près de Remus –il avait ensorcelé la créature pour qu'elle ne soit pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit les concernant. Le sortilège était une légère variation de l'Imperius –pas suffisamment fort pour fonctionner sur des humains d'où le fait qu'il n'était pas interdit, bien qu'il fasse vraiment partie des Dark Arts, mais il fonctionnait bien sur les elfes de maison. Á Remus, bien sûr, il avait juste dit qu'il avait administré une potion d'Obliviate à la chose. Évidemment il aurait pu faire ça, mais il n'était pas certain de la façon dont il aurait réagi, parce que ses connaissances des potions et leurs doses appropriées concernaient principalement les humains, pas les elfes de maison.

- Le fils Potter est tombé dans le piège», fit Kreacher avec un autre sourire mauvais. »Potter est tombé dans le piège…

- Dans quel piège ? demanda Severus brutalement.

Il sentit Remus se raidir dans ses bras lui aussi.

- Kreacher a envoyé le garçon au Ministère », ricana l'elfe de maison. » Au Département des Mystères. Alors le maître verra ce qui arrive aux Mudbloods !

Severus se figea.

- Va-t'en », renifla-t-il puis, desserrant sa prise autour de Remus. »Va-t'en avant que je t'étrangle.

L'elfe de maison prit sa menace au sérieux –comme elle devait l'être- mais le rire ne cessa pas. Il rit tout le long du chemin hors de la pièce, le regard vif de Severus et celui effrayé de Remus dans son dos.

- Harry est… », fit Remus avant de se taire, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

- Va voir les autres maintenant. Dis-leur que tu as reçu un appel urgent venant de moi », conseilla Severus. » Dis…dis que j'ai vu le garçon disparaître vers la Forêt. Je vais aller informer le Headmaster. »Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis il dit : » Dis à Black de se tenir en retrait, ou sinon je pourrais bien le tuer.

Remus ne dit répondit même pas à ça et acquiesça simplement.

Severus prit une nouvelle fois une dose de sa potion d'invisibilité. Puis il quitta la maison sans que quiconque ne le remarque.

* * *

_The shadows cry into your ears,_

_Cover my words of warmth,_

_I kiss away your bitter tears,_

_Shelter you from their claws._

_

* * *

_

Tout était très calme à Square Grimmaurd après la nuit fatale au Département des Mystères.

Les gens marchaient sur des œufs, particulièrement autour de Remus. Ça rendait le loup-garou simplement malheureux, et Severus en fut très ennuyé.

- Voudrais-tu quelque chose, Remus ? demanda doucement Molly Weasley.

La plupart des membres restants de l'Ordre étaient dans la cuisine pour dîner –même Severus était là, bien que personne en dehors de lui et de Remus ne sache pourquoi.

- Je…je crois que je vais juste sortir maintenant, » murmura Remus, puis il se glissa hors de la pièce comme si il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Ses soi-disant amis échangèrent des regards inquiets.

- Pauvre Remus, » fit Tonks doucement. » Il doit se sentir si mal maintenant que Sirius est mort.

Á la fin, Severus en eut assez.

- Je crois que Remus est vraiment content de savoir Black mort », cassa-t-il brusquement. » Et il est certainement mieux qu'il ne l'a jamais été quand le bâtard vivait. Alors arrêtez de vous agiter autour de lui et de lui rappeler ce salaud !

L'Ordre tout entier se tourna vers lui pour le regarder, choqué et incrédule.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? hurla Molly Weasley, complètement terrifiée. Ils étaient amants, pour l'amour de Merlin !

- Oui, ils étaient amants, « dit-il sèchement, essayant de conserver son habituel masque froid même si il fulminait intérieurement. » Mariés, même. Ils dormaient ensemble, c'est aussi vrai. Ils couchaient ensemble. Et que se passait-il quand Remus refusait ? Cette saleté de Black le violait ! Je ne crois pas parler d'amour venant de Black, seulement d'un besoin de sexe !

Ils pâlirent à ses paroles accusatrices. Arthur Weasley parvint à bégayer : »Mais sûrement que Remus…

- Croyait que personne ne l'aiderait, que personne d'autre ne le désirait. Pensait qu'il était un animal, qu'il ne méritait pas le nom d'humain. C'était ce que Black lui disait toujours pendant qu'il le violait. Vous saviez ça ? Saviez-vous qu'il avait battu Remus, et pas seulement une ou deux fois ? Bordel, il couvrait Remus de bleus et le battait jusqu'au sang à chaque fois qu'il refusait de se faire sauter par lui ! Black lui a brisé la mâchoire une fois, le poignet à deux reprises, et sept de ses côtes rien que durant le dernier mois !

Cette fois, aucun d'entre eux n'osa dire quelque chose. Ils le fixaient simplement, ravalant les paroles qui leur venaient, réalisant évidemment qu'il était préférable qu'ils gardent le silence.

- Vous ne saviez pas. Ou si vous saviez, vous refusiez de l'admettre. C'était Sirius Black, votre foutu précieux Gryffindor, après tout. Celui à qui tout le monde avait causé du tort. Celui qui avait été en prison pendant des années pour rien. Et bien il a sacrément mérité chaque seconde de tout ça ! Des gens ont des peines plus longues que douze ans à Azkaban pour des viols répétés et des abus !

- Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit plus tôt ? « le cassa Tonks d'un ton accusateur, apparemment remise de son premier choc. » Si vous le saviez vraiment depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

- Et vous m'auriez vraiment cru ? « répondit Severus en grognant. »Regardez la vérité en face, _Nymphadora_, »dit-il en insistant sur son prénom, sachant que la jeune sorcière le détestait. » Aucun d'entre vous ne m'aurait écouté. Vous auriez seulement dit que j'éprouvais de la rancune d'écolier, que j'aurais dû dépasser ça et arrêter d'accuser de tout votre maudit précieux Black. Remus aurait gardé le silence, trop effrayé pour se révolter de lui-même. J'aurais été surveillé, et après ça, vous m'auriez écouté encore moins. Et Black aurait battu Remus comme plâtre pour avoir laissé échapper son petit « secret », et vous vous seriez dit qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers ou quelque chose du genre.

Cette fois encore, personne ne dit rien. Ils gardaient leurs têtes baissées sous la honte, n'osant pas lever les yeux. Ils savaient tous aussi bien que chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé était vrai.

- Regardez à présent quels bons amis vous avez été pour Remus », gronda-t-il, » et ce que vous avez laissé Black faire sans vous en mêler. Je vais parler avec Remus, et j'espère pour votre propre bien qu'aucun d'entre vous ne le blessera plus, à moins que vous ne vouliez recevoir la mort de ma baguette.

Il appuya ses paroles en tapotant sa baguette dans sa paume.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demanda calmement Kingsley.

Les yeux de Severus sautèrent jusqu'au sorcier noir.

- Peut-être que j'aime à m'appeler l'ami de quelqu'un », fit-il d'une voix douce, puis il ajouta d'un ton cassant. » Bien que je doute vraiment que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour mériter ce titre moins que n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

Avec ces mots, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

* * *

_In the still of the night,_

_I hold onto you tight,_

_You cry as the shadows cry._

_

* * *

_

- Remus? demanda Severus dans la chambre sombre.

Même sans voir la forme noire dans le coin le plus sombre, ou entendre les sanglots discrets, il avait su que le loup-garou était là. C'était la première pièce, et la seule, qu'il avait vérifiée.

La chambre où ils avaient parlé la première fois.

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas, mais ses sanglots se calmèrent un peu. Severus prit ça comme une invitation et s'approcha de son ami. Il s'assit à côté du petit brun, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Je me sens si vide maintenant », chuchota Remus les yeux baissés. « Comme si j'avais été privé de tout.

- Il ne t'aimait pas », lui rappela Severus d'une voix ferme. » Il ne t'a jamais aimé, quel que soit le nombre de fois où il t'a dit que c'était le cas. Il t'utilisait juste à son avantage.

- Peut-être », répondit doucement le loup-garou, » mais au moins il disait qu'il m'aimait. Qui d'autre pourrait même jamais dire ça ? Qui d'autre pourrait prétendre aimer un monstre ?

- Je t'aime », dit Severus simplement, n'étant pas capable d'arrêter les mots avant qu'ils aient franchi ses lèvres.

Pas qu'il l'ait vraiment voulu, d'un autre côté.

Les yeux dorés de Remus le fixèrent.

- Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution. »Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Je t'aime », répéta Severus, et c'était même plus facile maintenant qu'il l'avait déjà dit une fois. « Ça dure depuis un moment déjà. » Il soupira. » Tu n'es pas un monstre, pas plus que tu n'es un animal, Remus. Quoi que ce fils de pute t'ait dit, tu es parfaitement et entièrement humain. Tu te transformes seulement à la pleine lune et même à ce moment-là, ton cœur est celui d'un humain, ton âme est l'âme d'un humain.

- Tu croies aux âmes ? » demanda Remus avec un sourire en coin. « Intéressant.

Severus sentit qu'il était juste en train de cacher son choc et sa nervosité par des plaisanteries.

- Bien sûr que je crois aux âmes », répondit-il, donnant à Remus la protection dont il avait besoin dans l'immédiat. « Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? J'ai fait face à suffisamment de Dementors pour savoir pertinemment qu'ils existent. Et qu'ils peuvent être déchirés, eux aussi.

Remus se mordit la lèvre sans dire quoi que ce soit. Severus attendit patiemment, le laissant prendre son temps.

Finalement, les yeux ambrés et troublés se levèrent vers lui.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? « demanda le loup-garou, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. « Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui, je le penses vraiment », répondit-il, essayant d'assurer le lycanthrope incertain de la véracité de ses paroles. « Je t'aime, Remus. Pas de la façon dont Black prétendait t'aimer, mais je t'aime vraiment et sincèrement. Du fond de mon cœur.

Pendant un moment, Remus le regarda juste intensément, les traces de larmes asséchées toujours sur ses joues. Puis Remus dit doucement « Je te crois », et se pencha en avant pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser ému, chaleureux et tendre.

Au début, Severus fut prudent en répondant au baiser, ayant peur qu'il puisse effrayer l'autre homme. Puis, quand la langue de Remus lui lécha les lèvres, demandant l'entrée, il ouvrit la bouche, permettant ainsi à l'autre homme d'entrer.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un bon moment avant de rompre le baiser, recherchant tous les deux l'oxygène dont ils manquaient. Ils s'entourèrent mutuellement la taille de leurs bras, appuyant meurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

Puis, rompant un silence pas si inconfortable que ça, Remus dit :

- Il y a une chambre au deuxième étage ; c'était la mienne. Elle l'est toujours, je suppose. Personne ne l'a prise quand je me suis installé dans la chambre de Sirius parce qu'il refusait de quitter sa propre chambre pour moi. La plupart de mes affaires doivent encore y être.

- Black n'y est jamais allé ? demanda Severus avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter l'idée de coucher avec Remus dans une chambre où Black l'avait violé, avait blessé cette magnifique et délicate créature de la pire façon imaginable.

Á son grand soulagement, Remus secoua la tête.

- Pas une seule fois », répondit-il. « Il est resté sur le seuil une fois, a jeté un coup d'œil et a dit : » Tu ne resteras pas ici. Viens dans ma chambre », et depuis lors, je vivais là-bas.

Severus maudit Black dans sa tête pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à Remus. Quand Remus commença à prendre le chemin de la sortie, pourtant, tout idée de Black fut évacuée de son esprit. Il y avait juste eux, lui et Remus, et Black n'avait plus aucune raison de se tenir entre eux. Il ne blesserait plus jamais Remus.

Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, il suivit volontiers Remus dans la chambre qui n'avait pas été souillée par la sale personnalité de Black.

Severus s'assura que leur première fois ensemble soit douce et lente. La façon dont ils firent l'amour fut agréable et leur apporta du plaisir à tous les deux, grâce à la lubrification et aux préliminaires attentifs. Severus ne douta pas que les gémissements venant de Remus étaient dus au plaisir, pas à la douleur.

Quand finalement ils retombèrent, vidés de toute énergie, Remus lui dit que ça ne lui avait fait qu'un peu mal. Il ajouta que le plaisir avait été cent fois supérieur à la douleur.

Severus le crut.

* * *

_When I hold you at night_

_I want to make them go,_

_To destroy shadows, light a light_

_And tell I love you so._

_

* * *

_

Ils se mirent rapidement ensemble. Severus passa bientôt toutes ses nuits à Square Grimmaurd, vu que c'était les vacances d'été. Il pensa même demander à Dumbledore si il pourrait amener Remus à ses appartements dans les cachots de Slytherin quand l'automne viendrait. La maison dans laquelle ils vivaient contenait trop de souvenirs douloureux de Black.

Malgré tout, ils furent heureux de ce qu'ils avaient dans l'immédiat. Les autres commencèrent à être habitués à voir Severus autour de la maison à toute heure du jour, et Molly Weasley ne sursautait plus qu'un peu quand elle entrait dans la cuisine et voyait Severus assis à la table et parlant avec Remus.

La prochaine pleine lune approchait. Quatre jours avant, Severus s'allongea simplement près de Remus, ne faisant aucune tentative pour toucher le loup-garou. Après un moment, Remus se pelotonna contre lui, laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et s'endormit. Dans la matinée, Severus s'éveilla pour voir les yeux dorés le regarder amoureusement et avec reconnaissance. Tout en montrant un visage heureux à Remus, il jura intérieurement que si quelque chose ramenait jamais Black de derrière le voile, il tuerait ce salaud à mains nues et s'assurerait qu'il n'e reviendrait pas cette fois-ci.

La nuit suivante, Remus dormit encore roulé en boule contre lui. La suivante, pourtant, le loup-garou ne fit pas un mouvement pour venir plus près de lui, et Severus ne l'approcha pas non plus. Il savait qu'en ce moment Remus ne se sentirait pas à l'aise même avec une simple caresse.

Le troisième jour après la pleine lune, Remus revint à nouveau à ses côtés. Et la cinquième nuit qui suivit, il sauta pratiquement sur Severus, qui s'était pleinement préparé à une autre nuit de relation complètement platonique.

Ce n'est pas qu'il s'en plaignait, d'un autre côté.

Á présent, c'était une des dernières nuits d'août, quelques temps après la nouvelle lune, bien que la lune soit déjà croissante. Il restait encore plus d'une semaine et demi avant la prochaine pleine lune. C'est pourquoi Severus ne fut pas effrayé de laisser sa main errer sous les couvertures, la glissant le long du flanc nu de Remus vers la cuisse douce.

Remus, pourtant, repoussa la main de Severus de sa cuisse.

- Pas ce soir, Severus », fit-il doucement. » S'il te plaît.

Severus ne dit rien, ne demanda rien. Il s'allongea simplement et ne toucha plus Remus.

Ils restèrent allongés en silence pendant un moment. Puis, soudainement, Remus demanda :

- Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? Tu ne me désires plus ?

Severus leva un sourcil tout en sachant que Remus ne pouvait pas le voir dans les ténèbres.

- Tu as dit non », rappela-t-il au loup-garou. Après une seconde, il réalisa ce que cherchait Remus. » Oh, par l'amour de Salazar », fit-il, puis il soupira. « Je t'aime toujours, Remus, et je te désire toujours. Je veux te faire l'amour et te sentir me faire l'amour. Mais si tu dis non, quelle que soit l'occasion, quelle que soit la phase de la lune, je ne te pousserai pas plus loin. Je ne suis pas Black.

- Bien.

Remus se blottit plus proche encore de lui, appuyant son corps nu contre celui de Severus dans une position très inconfortable. Ou plutôt trop confortable.

Severus inspira profondément.

- Remus », dit-il d'un ton tendu, parvenant à peine à garder le contrôle de sa voix, »je ne suis peut-être pas Black, mais je ne suis pas un saint non plus. Si tu continues à frotter ton sexe contre le mien, je ne crois pas que je serai capable de me retenir.

- Ce n'est pas grave », déclara Remus, et Severus sentit son sourire étouffé contre son épaule. « Je te désire aussi. Tu n'es pas obligé de te retenir.

- Mais tu as dit… », commença Severus sous le coup de la confusion, mais Remus la coupa.

- J'ai dit non. Je sais. Je ne le voulais pas. » Remus inspira profondément, puis il continua. » Je crois…je crois que j'essayais de te tester, en quelque sorte. D'essayer de voir si j'avais effectivement fait le bon choix.

- Tu n'as pas à me tester », répondit Severus d'une voix enrouée. « Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas Black. Je ne m'imposerai pas à toi, Remus. Jamais.

- Je sais », répondit Remus en couvrant les lèvres de Severus avec un baiser exigeant. Puis il dit, d'une voix teintée autant d'amour que pleine de luxure : » Mais si tu ne fais rien relativement rapidement, je pourrais bien m'imposer à toi.

Severus sourit légèrement et commença à combler les souhaits de Remus.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se retint cette nuit-là.

* * *

_I try to make you forget forget them,_

_Holding you every night,_

_To bring your nightmares to an end._

_In vain I struggle, fight._

_

* * *

_

Nymphadora Tonks ferma doucement la porte de la chambre de Remus, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait vu. La scène était très similaire à celles qu'elle avait vues de nombreux matins avant la mort de Sirius – deux têtes, l'une d'un doré clair avec des mèches argentées, l'autre noire, se trouvant l'une à côté de l'autre. Les deux hommes étaient seulement couverts par des draps fins, leurs membres entremêlés ensemble sous les couvertures. La silhouette pâle et mince du sorcier aux cheveux sombres était calée contre le corps le plus menu. Si ça n'avait pas été les traits de l'autre homme, elle aurait pu jurer que c'était Remus et Sirius dans le lit, comme ça l'avait été tant de fois avant.

Seulement une chose était différente, autre que la chambre, bien sûr. En voyant cette chose, elle sut qu'à présent tout allait mieux pour Remus que ça l'avait jamais été pendant le temps que le loup-garou avait passé avec Sirius.

Elle avait vu Remus sourire dans ses rêves.

* * *

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

NdA: si vous avez lu jusque là, vous devez reviewer, sinon je viendrai et je vous jetterai un sort…

Ci-dessous se trouvent les paroles complètes de la chanson. Et je sais qu'elle est mauvaise mais hey, ma langue maternelle n'est pas l'Anglais, je fais seulement de mon mieux…Et au moins elle convient à la mélodie que j'ai créée pour elle.

* * *

_One night as we just lay back,_

_Holding each other close,_

_You finally found out that_

_I could not hear those._

_That voices that were nagging at_

_You through the day and night,_

_Weren't to me. I asked what_

_You heard that one might._

_You asked : "Don't you really hear_

_When the shadows cry?_

_Don't you see a silver tear,_

_Do you even try?_

_In the still of the night,_

_Like a light far too bright,_

_I hear as the shadows cry…_

_The shadows of our pasts, never to be told,_

_Shadows of our future on to which we hold,_

_Shadows of the darkness that around us is,_

_They cry. You are the only one I have ever told this._

_Back then I just smiled at you,_

_Pulled you closer still,_

_Told that I was now with you_

_And that I'd always will._

_You knew that I didn't believe_

_But you didn't mind,_

_You snuggled up to me and tried_

_To sleep through the dark night._

_We knew that any moment now_

_Might tear us apart,_

_The darkness fallen always knew_

_How to hit us hard._

_In the still of the night,_

_When there's no hint of light,_

_You tell me that the shadows cry._

_The shadows of our pasts, never to be told,_

_Shadows of our future on to which we hold,_

_Shadows of the darkness that taints our present,_

_Shadows and their cries that to you will never end._

_Your past is full of darkness,_

_Crying bitter tears,_

_Forced to a willingness_

_To face what you most fear._

_Whenever I hold you at night_

_I want to make them go,_

_To destroy shadows, light a light_

_And tell I love you so._

_The shadows cry into your ears,_

_Cover my words of warmth,_

_I kiss away your bitter tears,_

_Shelter you from their claws._

_In the still of the night,_

_I hold on you tight,_

_You cry as the shadows cry._

_The shadows of our pasts, never to be told,_

_Shadows of our future on to which we hold,_

_Shadows of the darkness that our present is,_

_Knowing always better than us where to hardest hit._

_I try to make you forget them,_

_Holding you every night,_

_To bring your nightmares to an end._

_In vain I struggle, fight._

_But no matter how I try,_

_It's you, me, and shadows those._

_You always tell "the shadows cry…"_

_They tease you, whom they chose._

_Your eyes dwell with sudden tears_

_As you whisper what you hear,_

_You see, you hear all your fears_

_And I hold you near._

_And in the still of the night,_

_I know that you were right,_

_I hear as the shadows cry…_

_The shadows of our pasts, never to be told,_

_Shadows of our future on to which we hold,_

_Shadows of the darkness that is our present,_

_And as I lie I know their crying's nowhere near an end._

_The shadows of our pasts, never to be told,_

_Shadows of our future on to which we hold,_

_Shadows of the darkness that is our present,_

_And as I lie I know their crying's never going to an end._


End file.
